


Remaking A Hero

by UnstableUniverses



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Desert Island, Desert Island Fic, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableUniverses/pseuds/UnstableUniverses
Summary: Peter, Mary Jane and Harry wash up on a desert island. Little does Peter know that his resolve will be tested much in a way like never before.Written for the Unstable Universes Podcast.





	Remaking A Hero

Cool ocean waves crashed against the bare feet of the three survivors. Not that anyone could tell they were survivors, even up close they looked like they had drowned in the crash. Sand covered every crevice and seaweed clung to their clothes and hair.

A gasp followed by harsh coughing. Peter Parker was expelling the salt water from his lungs. He struggled for breath. When he finally found it his hoarse voice called out one name.

“Mary-Jane!”

His feet scrambled for purchase on the hot sand as a stumbled towards her unmoving body.

“Come on Mary-Jane. Please wake up, I can’t lose you.” His face scrunched up in an ugly cry, his skin turning an ugly pink colour.  He breathed a sigh of relief as his shaking brought her to consciousness.

“Peter?” She whispered, “Where are we? What happened?”

But now was not the time for questions. Now was the time for survival. James Franco was there too. 

The troupe escaped the scorching heat of the beach and made their way inland in search of food and water. Foliage cut at their exposed skin and twigs punctured the soft soles of their feet. Peter led the way creating a trail for Mary-Jane and James Franco to follow. He could hear them whispering softly but was focused on his task. He wanted to provide for his woman.

A loud roar halted the group.

“What the fuck was that?” Asked James Franco loudly.

“Shhhh,” screamed Mary-Jane and Peter Parker in unison.

The ground shook as a rhythmic loud thumping grew closer and closer. The cracking of trees echoed around the group until they were cast into the sunlight once again, the canopy parting like the red sea. A string of thick saliva dripped down onto Peter Parker causing the gang to look up.

Above them loomed a leathery T-Rex, it looked down at them and let out a loud roar, spit shot out of its mouth like a firehose. Footsteps pounded the ground as the trio ran. This time the cutting foliage and puncturing twigs did not slow them down. The adrenaline pumping through their bodies stopped the pain for a short time.

They ran and ran and ran until the ground stopped shaking. A cave nearby offered shelter for a while. Peter kept watch, lost in his own thought. In thoughts of saving them, that’s what Spiderman did, save people. But he was at a loss, they were stuck on this island with no one. That’s when a loud moan pulled him from his thoughts. His head whipped around to a disturbing sight. James Franco was fucking Mary-Jane doggy style. Her knees and palms bleeding from the jagged rocks.

Anger boiled his blood. He had always felt the sexual tension between them but he had never thought that she would go this far, and with him in the room! For the second time that day Peter Parker ugly cried.

Leaving the two degenerates to their dirty work Peter wandered through the forest again. Sobs escaped his mouth as his walk turned into a run. He ran and ran and ran until he couldn’t run anymore. Then he collapsed onto the soft moss and wiped his tears.

“Hey, looks like you’re crying in pee spot,” came a voice from the flora. Peter’s head whipped around pointlessly, trying to find the source of the voice.

“God?” Peter asked curiously.

“Almost,” replied the voice before a beautiful grey-haired man stepped out of the shadows. He exuded a feeling of cosmopolitanism and sarcasm.

“Jeff Goldblum.” Peter’s jaw dropped in awe as he stared at the world-renowned actor, “what are you doing here?”

“Wrong question. The real question is what are YOU doing here?” stated America’s sweetheart Jeff Goldblum.

“I was stranded here, with… with that BITCH,” sobs overtook the small boy once again. Love was dead, or so he thought. Jeff Goldblum reached out and touched the black cloth of Peter’s suit, he felt the vibrations at once. Small molecules dancing to the rythym of Peter’s body. He also felt the dance speed up at his touch.

“Life finds a way Peter,” came the soft whisper of love from Jeff Goldblum’s plump lips before he pushed inside.

* * *

 

“I’m going to kill them,” Peter whispered out loud to himself. 

“And I’m going to help you,” Jeff said. The two men turned to face each other their naked bodies rubbing against the moss in a way that almost felt better than the sex they had just had. Peter looking into the intelligent eyes of his new lover. The warmth and care enveloped him and gave him the strength he needed to stand up.

 A whistle echoed through the forest and the same rhythmic thumping shook the ground. But this time Peter felt no fear, because this time he was in control.

 Jeff pulled on his Dino king crown and helped Peter crawl up the T-rex’s hard tail. The leathery skin was no longer accurate to what scientists now know about dinosaurs but Jeff and Peter were so in love they didn’t care.

 A valley of crushed and torn trees was left in the wake of the T-Rex. A trail of destruction leading to the place Peter’s heart had been destroyed. Warm arms encircled Peter as he neared the cave. He felt grounded and knew what he must do.

 “With great power comes great responsibility,” he could hear his Uncle Ben’s wise words in echo in his head.

 Peter shook his head. “Stop,” he commanded.

 Immediately the T-Rex froze. A halt in the destruction, a halt in time.

 “I can’t do this. I save people,” Peter said.

 Jeff Goldblum looked Peter deeply in his eyes. Raising his furry eyebrows just slightly, asking a question without any words.

Peter gave a small nod. Answering just as silently. With a connection as strong as Peters and Jeffs words were meaningless.

They slid off the T-Rex and walked hand and hand back to Jeff’s moss patch. Foliage cut at their skin, and twigs punctured their bare feet, but none of that mattered as long as they were together.

 

 


End file.
